Mini Ninja
by xCasperx
Summary: Ziva has a daughter but when things heat up in Israel Areli is sent to live with her mother she hasn't seen in two years. She must learn to cope with her mother's new personality R&R please
1. Prolauge

Areli walked forward to the door of her grandfather's office, she looked down at her gun that was holstered on her hip and she felt her belt for her survival knife and smiled. She looked up at the two guards and they nodded as she walked in. Being a fifteen year old Mossad agent was hard. Areli looked at her grandfather as she walked in. "Grandfather" She spoke in Hebrew he nodded and she walked forward sitting down

"Something is happening here and for health and safety, I am sending you to live with your mother." Her grandfather said in Hebrew back she looked up she hadn't seen her mother in two years. "Director Shepard is putting you on as a liaison intern officer. She has assured me that you will be on the same team as your mother." He said and she nodded looking down

"I have files that will explain more on the plane but for now, go home, I will send a Mossad agent with you." She looked up angry

"I am 15 grandfather; I can take care of myself!" She yelled at him and he stood up angry

"You will do what is requested of you and you will not question me!" He yelled as equally as loud, she shook her head and looked at the floor

"This is so stupid," she said in Turkish and he looked at her for a minute she had forgotten that he spoke all sorts of languages to. "Fine director" She said in English her accent thick as she walked out hearing him sit down and sigh.


	2. Surprise

The next day she was on a private jet on her way to Washington. Her gun remained on her hip and her knife at her side, she never left without it. So it took a bunch of haggling with the stewardess and the pilot they even called Mossad and then let her board once they found out the Director was her grandfather. She guessed it could have been the survival knife at her waste and the gun on her hip along with the all black she was wearing. She wore cargo pants with a pocket knife in her pocket, black combat boots and a black long sleeve shirt. Her black hair went with it. Of coarse hers was naturally straight and not curly like her mothers.

[Areli's POV]

I watched silently out the window as the jet came in for its landing, this was just perfect, I haven't seen my mother for two years and suddenly out of the blue grandfather wants me to **live** with her. I wonder if her team even knew she had a daughter. Probably not mom is a private person, being able to kill someone with a paperclip can do that to people. I felt the plane Jolt and looked out the window realizing that we had already landed. I smiled to myself as stairs were rolled up to the door. I looked out the window and saw many black cars, well duh, I reminded myself, private jet, I smiled and stood up as people started getting off.

When I walked down the stairs a man stood there with my name in big letters on a sign. I grabbed my black suitcase from the stewardess and headed toward the man. He smiled and opened the door I smiled at who sat in the seat "Hello Director" I said sliding into the seat next to her after handing the driver my bag.

"It really is good to see you again Areli, it has been far too long since Cairo." I nodded and looked out the tinted window

"Does she know that I am coming?" I asked tears threatening to get through and when the director shook her head I sighed. "Why didn't you tell her Jenny?" I said and Jenny looked down

"Listen Areli, she isn't the same person she was 2 years ago. She has a team now. It isn't about just assassinations anymore. She is an investigator." I looked at Jenny as she spoke; once Jenny stopped I looked out the window at all of the people that flew by.

"My grandfather sends his best." I said changing the subject as they stopped at the Marine Naval Checkpoint. Jenny nodded at my comment and I smiled as Jenny rolled down the window and showed her ID.

"Afternoon Director," the man turned to me "May I see some ID?" He asked and I started pulling out my Mossad ID as the director stopped me.

"She's with me Private." Jenny said and he nodded waving them through.

"Bloody Americans," I said and Jenny smiled "I do not have anything against Americans but they treat me like I am a kid." I said and Jenny chuckled

"That's because in America you are." Jenny said and I scoffed

"Liaison interns do exactly what?" I asked and Jenny smiled

"Same thing your mother does, they catch criminals that threaten the good nature and function of our Marines and Sailors." Jenny said getting out as the car stopped in front of a building, I followed getting out and reaching into one of my pockets prepared for them to ask for ID when I get to the door. My duffle bag was given to me as soon as I got out. I followed Jenny silently into the building flashing my ID before the man even asked. He looked up and nodded. I stepped into the elevator and Jenny pushed a button. 'Perfect' I thought as we headed up. When we got to the bullpen no one on my mother's team was there. I sighed and looked around

"This is her desk, you can wait here." Jenny said "I have some business to attend too." She said walking away; I walked around the desk dropping my bag on the floor next to the chair. I sat down and put my feet up on the desk smiling and just waiting.

[Ziva's POV]

I stepped out of the elevator Tony was just behind me, he was going on about some sort of movie. I guess he didn't get the point that I was ignoring him. He passed me about half way to my desk but suddenly stopped my desk. I sighed, what now. When I turned the corner I stopped in my tracks "Areli?" I asked and she smiled taking her feet off my desk and standing up she spoke in Hebrew

"Hello mother" she said tears coming to her eyes as they did mine. I looked rushed over to her and held her in my arms. Tony was just standing there, he probably felt awkward. I looked up toward Areli and a tear ran down her cheek that she silently wiped away.

"Who is she?" Tony asked and I looked up as did Areli

"So you didn't tell them?" She asked and I shook my head ashamed

"This is Areli, she is my daughter."

**A/N- So the first couple chapters are going to be a little short because it is explaining Areli, but I am hoping to make them longer. By the way I don't own NCIS just in case you don't know.**


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS, if I did do you think I would be writing fanfics about her having a daughter. NO she WOULD have a daughter. .**

**A/N- Thanks everyone for the support. Just to clarify on the fact that I am writing fiction. So to the fact of Areli being 15 and working for Mossad has no real world properties that I know of.**

[Areli's POV]

The man's mouth was open and he was staring between Mom and me. I smiled as a man with gray hair walked up behind the man and slapped him in the back of the head. The gaping man just brought his hand to his head and looked toward the other man "What was that for boss?" The man asked and the other man that had slapped just shrugged

"Agent Gibbs!" Gibbs looked up to Jenny and sighed "My office please." She said and Gibbs started walking toward the stairs before stopping by Mom who was still confused at why I was here.

"Who is she?" He asked and Mom sighed and looked at me all I did was smile

"My daughter" Mom said and he nodded somewhat surprised as he walked away to talk to Jenny. I sighed knowing what Jenny was going to say.

"Areli this is my partner Anthony DiNozzo." Mom said and I nodded as he put his hand out and I took it

"Tony if you want." The man said as they shook hands

"Areli" I said in a thick accent and he smiled "So I guess you are wondering why I am here." I said and Mom nodded "Can we go somewhere private?" I asked and Mom nodded pulling me down the hall

"Explain." She said and I smiled

"See I did not think that you changed all that much." I said and Mom looked at me sternly "Grandfather sent me; he said something was happening in Israel and he sent me here for my well being." I said in Hebrew and she nodded "Almost forgot the best part, I am part of your team." I said in English and she sighed and shook her head as Gibbs walked down from the stairs behind mother

"No, absolutely not you are not on the team." mom said and Gibbs stopped

"Actually Ziva, your father made it an order." He said "So did Director Shepard." He looked at me and I smiled "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." He said holding out his hand to me and I took it

"Areli David," I said and Mom shook her head looking down as Gibbs walked away. "Mom I am doing exactly what you said before you left _two years ago_." I said and mom looked at me and nodded

"Follow orders and be good. I don't even like the fact of you being here." Mom said and I nodded

"Why did you volunteer?" I asked in Hebrew out of the blue and mom looked at me saddened

"I…I don't know." She said and a tear fell down my cheek.

"You just left me there, I trained and I did everything you asked but you know something. Grandfather never made me do something I did not want to. This is what I want; I want to live with my mother. Is that to much to ask?" I sobbed and mom looked at me

"I didn't want to lose you too." Mom said referring to Ari, who I was named after.

"You will never lose me mother." I said in Hebrew and she smiled hugging me. I pulled away and spoke up this time in English "Can you introduce me to everyone?" I asked and she nodded as we walked back to the bullpen a woman was standing there she wore black clothes and had weird markings that I had never seen. Mother smiled at how quickly news spread.

"Ziva why didn't you tell us she is like a Mini you. Love the boots by the way." The woman said looking at my combat boots

"Thank you, I guess." I said a little scared

"Areli this is Abby our forensic scientist." Mom said and I smiled and shook her hand "Abby this is Areli my daughter." Mom said as Abby smiled

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a daughter?!" Abby asked and Mom just stood there looking down.

"I like to keep my personal life personal." Mom said and I shrugged at Tony as Mom said that, Tony smiled.

"Come on Areli I will show you around!" Abby said happy and grabbing me down the hall I looked back and my mom looked after me smiling.


End file.
